


Tower

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [67]
Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, The World Is Not Enough AU, Wordcount: 100, tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: The higher the tower, the greater the fall. [Part 4/9]





	Tower

* * *

James ran up the stone steps of the Maiden’s Tower, Elektra’s earlier words continuing to taunt him.  

He couldn’t be too late.

“M!”

He had just reached the first floor when he heard her shout his name from behind the door to his left.

Kicking it open, he stopped in his tracks at seeing M tied to the chair, with a bomb strapped to her chest.

James kneeled in front of her, his fingers tracing the wires before stopping on one.

Withdrawing his knife, he looked up at M, who gave a nod.

Not thinking twice, he cut the wire.

 


End file.
